Un mariage de raison
by sioban parker
Summary: COMPLETE. Hermione et Remus ont été cruellement frappés par le destin. Persuadés qu’ils ne tomberont plus jamais amoureux, ils décident de faire ensemble un mariage de raison...
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : le monde d'Harry Potter appartient à JK Rowling. Je ne fais que jouer avec et n'en tire aucun profit.

Résumé : Hermione et Remus ont été cruellement frappés par le destin. Persuadés qu'ils ne tomberont plus jamais amoureux, ils décident de faire ensemble un mariage de raison. Hermione fait des recherches sur la lycanthropie. Elle est peut-être à l'orée de grandes découvertes…

Notes : ma première fic het ! (tu es devenue folle, Sioban ? ben non, pas plus que d'habitude…)

* * *

**Chapitre 1**

Hermione poussa la porte des _Trois Balais_, soulagée qu'il fasse si chaud à l'intérieur. Elle salua madame Rosmerta et ôta son écharpe, secouant les quelques flocons de neige qui y restaient accrochés. Elle vit que Harry était déjà là. Se forçant à sourire, elle s'assit face à lui.

Harry quitta son air rêveur et se pencha au-dessus de la table pour lui prendre la main et l'étreindre chaleureusement.

« Tu vas bien, Hermione ? »

Elle hocha la tête, sachant que Harry ne la croirait pas, de toute manière. A son habitude, il la scrutait, comme s'il espérait lire sur son nez retroussé ou ses cheveux ébouriffés si elle allait mieux, si elle reprenait le dessus. Elle commanda une bière-au-beurre pour lui tenir compagnie et en avala une gorgée.

« Alors, comment vont tes recherches ? demanda Harry. Quoi de neuf et d'excitant au pays des potions ? »

Hermione considéra un instant le jeune Auror, rayonnant de vie et de confiance dans sa robe pourpre, puis dit brusquement :

« Je vais épouser Remus. »

Harry s'étrangla avec sa boisson et se mit à tousser. Hermione lui fit les gros yeux.

« Tu ne veux pas que je te tape dans le dos comme à un gamin, si ? »

Harry, écarlate, réussit à articuler :

« Remus Lupin ? »

« On connaît combien d'autres Remus ? »

Harry sourit devant l'impression de _déjà vu_. Puis il reprit son air sérieux, et même un peu inquiet.

« Pourquoi diable ne m'as-tu rien dit plus tôt ? Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? »

« On n'est pas ensemble. Ce n'est pas la romance du siècle. En fait, s'il faut appeler les choses par leur nom, c'est un mariage de raison. »

Harry ouvrit la bouche, la referma en entrechoquant ses dents, se passa une main dans les cheveux et dit finalement :

« Je suis l'idiot de Poudlard, tu te rappelles ? Explique-moi ça avec des mots simples. »

Hermione reprit une gorgée de bière en pensant qu'elle aurait dû choisir du whisky-pur-feu. Elle plaça posément ses mains sur ses genoux, pour que Harry ne les saisisse pas et s'aperçoive qu'elles étaient glacées.

« Mon fiancé est mort. Sa femme est morte. Je travaille à améliorer la potion Tue-loup. Il est le cobaye idéal. Je n'ai plus envie d'être seule. Il a envie d'avoir des enfants. Nous avons posé l'équation et nous l'avons résolue. La date est fixée au 20 février. Tu veux bien être mon témoin ? »

Harry ne dit rien, comme paralysé par un sort _Stupefix_. Les deux jeunes gens se regardèrent un moment, et les souvenirs affluaient en masse, même s'ils n'étaient pas les bienvenus. La guerre contre Voldemort, les batailles incessantes, l'épuisement et les deuils. Harry Potter avait bien mérité son surnom de l'Elu : il avait vaincu Voldemort, définitivement, à moins que le psychopathe ne trouve un moyen de reconstituer son corps à partir des cendres dispersées dans tout le pays. Toutefois, malgré l'euphorie de la victoire, il avait fallu accepter les pertes qui endeuillaient le camp des vainqueurs.

Nymphadora Tonks était morte, de la main de Narcissa Malefoy. Harry s'était fait un devoir d'arrêter lui-même la meurtrière, mais cela n'avait pas apaisé le chagrin de Remus, son mari depuis moins d'un an. Sa santé, déjà chancelante – être un lycanthrope espion, infiltré chez les partisans de Voldemort, n'était pas de tout repos -, semblait se dégrader chaque jour un peu plus, ce qui préoccupait beaucoup Harry.

De même, il s'inquiétait beaucoup pour Hermione. La disparition de Ron l'avait profondément affectée. Il était tombé lors de la dernière bataille, et on ne savait même pas qui en était responsable. Hermione s'était lancée à corps perdu dans le travail. Curieusement, elle avait choisi de se spécialiser dans les potions (un pied de nez au professeur Snape, qui n'avait cessé de la rabaisser durant sa scolarité ? Peut-être bien.) et elle suivait une formation très austère à Londres. Depuis quelques mois, elle avait pour ambition déclarée d'améliorer la potion Tue-loup. La formule actuelle avait de nombreux effets secondaires, douloureux et invalidants. Hermione voulait faire mieux. Et elle passait beaucoup de temps en compagnie de Remus, depuis quelques temps.

« Avant qu'on parle de date et de témoin, dit Harry, j'aimerai comprendre. Je vous adore, tous les deux, et je serais ravi que vous puissiez vous consoler l'un l'autre… »

« Stop ! intervint Hermione, sur la défensive. Je te l'ai dit, c'est un mariage de convenances. Ne mets pas de romantisme là où il n'y en a pas. »

« Tu ne l'aimes pas ? »

« Je l'aime bien. »

« Hermione, tu es trop jeune pour faire un mariage arrangé. Un jour, tu retomberas amoureuse… »

« Non. »

Harry vit la souffrance dans ses yeux, et elle était si intense qu'il se tut. Hermione ajouta:

« Les choses sont parfaitement claires entre nous. Il n'oubliera jamais Tonks. Il n'aimera jamais personne d'autre. Les loups-garous ne donnent leur cœur qu'une fois. Mais la vie continue, n'est-ce pas ? Nous avons des intérêts convergents, nous nous entendons bien, et il me respecte, je crois. »

« Et ça vous a suffi pour arrêter une date. C'est rapide. »

« Il vaut mieux ne pas prolonger les fiançailles. »

Harry soupira. Il aurait applaudi à une histoire d'amour entre ses deux amis, mais face à tant de cynisme, il se sentait désemparé.

« Je serai ton témoin. »

« Merci. »

Hermione respira. Au moins, elle ne perdrait pas l'amitié de Harry.

HPHPHPHP

Remus se promenait lentement d'une pièce à l'autre, regardant les meubles avec un air las. Il découvrait sa nouvelle demeure sans enthousiasme comme sans déplaisir. Hermione l'avait choisie, achetée et aménagée dans la foulée. Elle s'était montrée d'une efficacité redoutable, et tous deux se trouvaient à présent nantis d'un petit nid douillet, parfait pour des amoureux.

Sauf qu'ils n'étaient rien de ce genre.

Remus regarda sa nouvelle alliance. Et repensa à Nymphadora. « C'est si dur de te remplacer. J'espère que tu me pardonnes. » Tonks comprendrait, il en était sûr, mais il avait quand même mauvaise conscience.

Au moins la situation était claire avec Hermione. Cela semblait convenir à la jeune femme qui, elle aussi, avait beaucoup souffert. Mais cela suffirait-il à rendre la vie commune supportable ? De toute manière, ils ne se verraient guère, Hermione restait enfermée des heures dans son laboratoire.

Un frémissement courut sur son visage creusé. Il savait qu'il avait eu de la chance de trouver Hermione, prête à accepter ses conditions, et pétrie des qualités qu'il aimait : l'intelligence, la sagesse, la discrétion, le courage. Il la connaissait en outre depuis longtemps. Alors qu'elle n'avait que treize ans, il lui avait dit que jamais il n'avait rencontré de sorcière de son âge aussi intelligente.

Il était loin de se douter, alors, qu'elle deviendrait sa femme.

Malgré lui, ses pensées revenaient à Nymphadora. Elle détestait son prénom, ce qui montrait clairement qu'elle ne s'acceptait pas telle qu'elle était. Elle avait pourtant une merveilleuse nature, chaleureuse, rieuse, spontanée. Terriblement maladroite, ce qui le faisait rire. Ils avaient eu huit mois de bonheur, malgré la guerre. Il l'avait aimée avec toute l'ardeur de son caractère un peu froid en apparence.

C'était fini. Inutile de se torturer davantage.

Harry lui avait dit, très sérieux dans son costume de témoin : « Si vous aviez un fils, ne seriez-vous pas heureux ? Et vous n'aimeriez pas la femme qui vous le donnerait ? »

Cher Harry, qui vivait dans un conte de fées, depuis qu'il avait trouvé l'amour dans les bras de la personne la plus improbable qui soit.

Remus donnerait à Hermione toute l'affection qu'il lui était possible. Elle devrait s'en contenter.

Hermione entra avec une pile de livres qu'elle posa sur le guéridon.

« Que dis-tu de la maison ? »

« Elle est parfaite. »

« C'est aussi mon avis. Je n'ai pas fait trop d'efforts sur la décoration, ce n'est pas important. »

« Je suis d'accord. »

Hermione parcourait les lieux d'un regard critique. Remus la contemplait. Elle était habillée strictement, avec un tailleur bleu marine, et elle nouait ses cheveux en chignon pour qu'ils ne la gênent pas quand elle se penchait sur ses chaudrons. Elle était aussi différente de Tonks que le jour et la nuit. Mais il avait confiance en elle, lui qui ne donnait guère sa confiance…

Ils dînèrent légèrement. Hermione parla de ses recherches. Il parla de ses espoirs de trouver un emploi. L'ostracisme pesant sur les loups-garous avait disparu avec Dolorès Ombrage. Bon débarras.

Puis vint l'heure de se coucher.

Jamais ils n'avaient dormi ensemble. Devant la porte de la chambre, Remus dit doucement :

« Je peux dormir sur le canapé, si tu veux. »

« Non. Il faudra bien en venir là, un jour ou l'autre. Reculer l'échéance ne sert à rien. »

Elle entra avec décision et fila tout de suite dans la salle de bains. Elle en sortit au bout de quelques minutes, en chemise de nuit.

« A ton tour. »

Et elle alla s'allonger à la droite du lit. Quand Remus la rejoignit, elle éteignit la lumière. Ils restèrent allongés dans la pénombre, sans se toucher.

Hermione dit finalement :

« Pour l'étape suivante, cela viendra naturellement, je pense. Nous avons tout le temps. »

Remus approuva. Mais il ne put s'empêcher de songer qu'il aurait aimé qu'elle soit moins froidement intellectuelle.

HPHPHPHP

Hermione n'avait jamais vécu avec Ron, et n'avait aucune expérience de la vie à deux. Elle appréhendait un peu cette cohabitation quotidienne et les compromis qui en découleraient. Cependant elle devait reconnaître qu'il y avait peu de désagréments à vivre avec Remus. Il s'acquittait volontiers de sa part de tâches domestiques (pas d'elfes de maison chez Hermione !), il avait des habitudes de calme et d'ordre qui convenaient pleinement à sa jeune épouse. Elle-même avait une vie moins casanière, elle changeait souvent ses horaires en fonction de l'avancement de ses recherches, mais elle prévenait toujours Remus par hibou.

Ils ne s'étaient encore jamais disputé. Pour Hermione, qui auparavant se querellait sans cesse avec Ron, cette relation tranquille était une nouveauté qui ne manquait pas de charme.

A l'approche de la pleine lune, Hermione tint prête une dose de la potion Tue-loup, avec les dernières améliorations qu'elle y avait apportées. L'épreuve serait moins pénible pour Remus, cette fois. Toutefois, sa santé précaire laissait présager un moment difficile.

En rentrant à la maison, Hermione remarqua que Remus était préoccupé. Il faisait des efforts visibles pour lui faire la conversation, mais son regard demeurait distant et assombri. Hermione scruta son visage, d'ordinaire souriant, qui se creusait d'un pli soucieux sur le front. Elle songeait : « Qu'a-t-il donc ? Est-ce la perspective de la pleine lune ? s'il pouvait se confier à moi… »

Mais Remus ne dit rien, et Hermione, par discrétion, ne tenta pas de forcer le mur derrière lequel souffrait son mari. Ce mari qui lui était cher, pourtant.

La nuit venue, alors qu'ils reposaient l'un près de l'autre sans se toucher, comme à leur habitude, Hermione dit brusquement :

« Tout ira bien. Tu souffriras moins que les autres fois, je te le promets. »

Après un silence, Remus répondit :

« Pendant trois jours, je vais être… difficile à supporter. C'est la première fois que tu me verras ainsi : un vrai déchet, incapable de bouger, sinon pour me tordre de douleur. Je crains que ce soit impressionnant pour toi. »

« Tu oublies que j'ai assisté une fois à ta transformation, dans la Forêt Interdite. Qu'est-ce qui pourrait être plus impressionnant que ça ? »

Dans le noir, Remus lui prit la main et la serra dans la sienne.

HPHPHPHP

Remus faisait peine à voir. Son visage était cireux, ses lèvres tremblaient de fièvre et ses yeux étaient injectés de sang. Il frissonnait malgré les trois couvertures que Hermione avait posées sur lui.

Celle-ci, assise à son chevet, se mordillait nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. Son esprit méticuleux enregistrait tous les symptômes et, presque à son insu, imaginait déjà les modifications à effectuer sur la potion Tue-loup. Mais cela ne l'empêchait pas de s'inquiéter profondément pour Remus.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, ça va », articula-t-il avec difficulté.

« Inutile de mentir. »

« Je ne mens pas. Normalement, je suis déjà évanoui à cause de la douleur, à cette heure-ci. »

Hermione se sentit envahie par la compassion. La lycanthropie était une terrible malédiction. Remus ne pouvait mener une vie normale. Il avait essayé, pourtant. Il avait eu un emploi de professeur à Poudlard, une année durant, avant de devoir démissionner. Il s'était marié, et sa femme avait été assassinée. Toutes ses tentatives pour être comme les autres s'étaient soldées par un échec.

« Merci de ce que tu fais pour moi, Hermione. »

« Je voudrais faire plus. Beaucoup plus. »

Remus finit par s'endormir. Il avait l'air à l'article de la mort, et cependant il avait juré qu'il ne souffrait pas. Il acceptait son sort avec un courage extraordinaire. En le plaçant dans la maison Griffondor, le choixpeau n'aurait pu faire un choix plus légitime.

Comment faisait Nymphadora pour supporter cette épreuve mensuelle? Cela devait lui arracher le cœur de voir souffrir l'homme qu'elle aimait. Hermione se représentait son tourment, son impuissance, son sentiment de révolte...

La jeune femme se leva brusquement et rejeta ses cheveux en arrière. Il ne fallait pas penser à Tonks. La situation était parfaitement claire: il était certes de son devoir de veiller sur Remus, mais elle devait garder sa rigueur scientifique. Remus était aussi un moyen d'améliorer le sort de tous les loups-garous; un sujet d'expérimentation. Elle ne devait pas trop s'impliquer émotionnellement. Sinon, elle risquerait de mourir de chagrin, comme lorsqu'elle avait perdu Ron.

Hermione fit quelques pas dans la chambre. Malgré elle, son regard revenait sans cesse à la silhouette endormie.

_(à suivre)_


	2. Chapter 2

_Merci beaucoup pour vos reviews et vos encouragements! Surtout que pour une fic Hermione/Remus, c'est totalement inespéré! Ma reconnaissance particulière pour celles qui lisent habituellement mes autres fics, parce que passer du slash au het demande un gros effort..._**:D**

_J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus par la suite.

* * *

__Chapitre 2_

Après la crise de la pleine lune, Remus recouvrit ses forces plus rapidement qu'autrefois. Il félicita Hermione pour la nouvelle formule de la potion, mais la jeune femme n'était pas satisfaite. Elle voulait faire mieux.

C'était tout Hermione, cette réaction. Elle voulait toujours faire mieux, toujours faire plus.

Remus la suivit des yeux avec un certain plaisir alors qu'elle rassemblait les notes qu'elle emmenait au laboratoire. Elle avait montré beaucoup de dévouement, alors qu'il n'en attendait pas tant. Après tout, ils n'étaient liés que par un mariage de raison...

Puis il se dit que Hermione était naturellement bonne et attentive aux autres. Elle aurait agi ainsi avec n'importe qui. Remus sentit une pointe d'amertume à cette pensée. Il se rappelait en outre qu'Hermione avait besoin de lui pour ses recherches. C'était cela, juste cela. Inutile d'enjoliver la réalité.

Néanmoins, ce soir-là, il la prit dans ses bras après qu'elle eut éteint la lumière. Elle se blottit contre lui et ils s'endormirent ainsi.

Ils firent l'amour pour la première fois la nuit suivante. Remus fut tendre, patient. Il sut apprivoiser Hermione par ses caresses et la fit sienne avec douceur. Elle s'accrochait à ses épaules, et il fut heureux qu'elle n'ait pas peur de le toucher.

Il se retira avec autant de précaution que si elle avait été en porcelaine. En l'entourant de ses bras, elle l'incita à rester contre elle. Il s'appuya sur les coudes pour ne pas lui infliger son poids. Ils n'avaient pas dit un mot.

Elle lui caressa la joue, et leurs bouches se rejoignirent.

Ce fut également leur premier baiser.

HPHPHPHP

Hermione réalisa qu'elle pensait moins à Ron. Ce n'était pas les motifs qui manquaient: son travail l'absorbait; tenir correctement une maison n'était pas une mince affaire; le temps faisait son oeuvre; enfin il y avait Remus.

A l'évocation de son mari, Hermione se sentait coupable. Elle ne regrettait pas de s'être mariée. Après tout, la vie continuait, et elle n'était pas romanesque au point de rester fidèle physiquement à un fiancé mort. Cependant elle avait cru que plus jamais elle ne pourrait nourrir de sentiments amoureux pour personne.

Et elle s'en voulait de trop penser à Remus.

Elle acceptait volontiers le fait de partager sa couche: cela ne s'appelait pas pour rien le devoir conjugal. Elle acceptait aussi le plaisir que cela lui donnait. C'était quelque chose qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler, pas plus qu'elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner lorsqu'elle avait froid. Mais elle n'acceptait pas la tendresse grandissante qu'elle portait à son mari.

C'était cela, la véritable infidélité.

Très mécontente d'elle-même, elle posa le livre dont elle n'avait plus tourné les pages depuis une vingtaine de minutes. A cet instant, Remus entra, et elle remarqua immédiatement qu'il était soucieux et tendu.

« Qu'est-il arrivé? »

Il la regarda avec surprise.

« Pourquoi dis-tu ça? »

« Je lis sur ton visage. »

Remus eut un rire bref.

« Tu es bien la première à y réussir. (Sans qu'elle eut le temps de se demander si c'était un compliment ou un reproche, il continua:) Je viens d'être contacté par le ministère. Ils vont remettre une médaille à Nymphadora, à titre posthume. Ils veulent que je prépare un discours. »

Hermione se sentit glacée.

« C'est une épreuve pour toi. Tu n'es pas obligé d'accepter. »

« Elle a tant fait pour l'Ordre! Pour une fois que les vainqueurs montrent de la reconnaissance, je ne vais pas refuser cet honneur rendu à ma femme... à mon ex-femme. »

Hermione garda le silence, laissant le poignard s'enfoncer en elle avec une précision diabolique. Son courage inné la poussa à sauver les apparences.

« Je suis sûre que tu écriras un très bel éloge, qui lui rendra justice », dit-elle avec naturel.

Mais il y avait des limites à ce que l'être humain pouvait endurer. Elle se leva et quitta la pièce.

Une fois dans sa chambre, elle s'assit sur le lit en se tordant les mains. Elle avait peu connu Tonks. C'était surtout une amie de Harry.

Harry pourrait l'aider à y voir plus clair.

Elle s'agenouilla devant la cheminée, et se mit en contact avec l'appartement de son ami. Elle passa la tête à travers l'âtre et parcourut des yeux le salon.

« Harry! »

Le jeune homme apparut de la droite, écarquilla les yeux en la voyant et s'agenouilla pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

« Salut! Tu as besoin de moi? »

« Oui, dit-elle, un peu embarrassée. Je voudrais que tu me parles de Tonks. »

Il la transperça un instant d'un regard aigu puis, sans lui demander ce qu'elle voulait savoir exactement, il commença:

« Elle était très gentille. On avait du mal à imaginer qu'elle était une Auror, parce qu'elle avait l'air incapable de faire du mal à une mouche. Elle était extrêmement maladroite, une vraie catastrophe ambulante! Du coup, elle était comique malgré elle. Elle avait bon cœur mais ne brillait pas par son intelligence. Courageuse pour exécuter les ordres mais incapable d'initiative. »

Hermione sourit malgré elle. A la mort d'Albus Dumbledore, Harry avait pris le contrôle des opérations, et s'était révélé un vrai chef de guerre. Il était exigeant envers les autres et envers lui-même. Nul doute que Tonks avait du l'exaspérer plus d'une fois.

« J'imagine qu'elle pouvait être distrayante, dit Harry d'un ton neutre, et elle avait de grandes qualités humaines. Mais, à la longue, elle était un peu agaçante. Elle n'était ni discrète, ni féminine, ni réfléchie. »

Il fit une pause puis ajouta doucement:

« Elle ne t'arrivait pas à la cheville, Hermione. »

La jeune femme tressaillit. Depuis quand Harry Potter était-il si intuitif? Il lui sourit avec confiance.

« Tu y arriveras, je le sais. »

HPHPHPHP

Remus attendait Hermione à la sortie de l'IEP (Institut d'Expérimentation des Potions) où elle travaillait. Il voulait lui faire une surprise, et espérait qu'elle se réjouirait de le voir. Cela devenait difficile de lui arracher un sourire, ces jours-ci, et il avait envie de se rapprocher d'elle. Il avait envie que ce mariage fonctionne.

Hermione apparut dans la rue et elle regarda un instant autour d'elle. Elle avait l'air désemparé. Remus leva la main pour lui faire signe, mais elle ne le vit pas. Elle se mit à marcher rapidement, s'éloignant de lui.

Remus fronça les sourcils. Où allait-elle? Un horrible soupçon lui traversa l'esprit. Allait-elle rejoindre quelqu'un ou, pour être précis, un amant? Il voulut écarter cette pensée. Hermione était incapable d'une telle tromperie! Mais le soupçon était là et refusait de disparaître. Après tout, ce n'était pas comme si Hermione l'aimait. Ce n'était qu'un mariage de raison.

Remus prit discrètement sa baguette et jeta un sort Radar sur la jeune femme, qui ne pourrait ainsi pas le semer. Il se félicita de sa manœuvre car, quelques secondes plus tard, Hermione transplana.

Il transplana à sa suite, guidé par le sort, et regarda où il venait d'apparaître.

Le sang se figea dans ses veines. Il aurait dû le deviner.

Il se trouvait devant le cimetière.

Il suivit Hermione, à bonne distance. Il n'avait plus besoin du sort Radar. Il savait bien où elle se rendait.

Hermione s'arrêta devant la tombe de Ron. Elle resta debout un long moment, sans bouger. Remus ignorait si elle parlait ou si elle restait perdue dans ses pensées.

Elle ne parvenait pas à oublier son fiancé. Croire qu'elle pouvait donner son cœur à un autre était une illusion.

Remus trouvait admirable une telle fidélité à un souvenir. Il était après tout dans la même situation. Cependant, en observant Hermione de loin, il se disait que se murer dans la douleur était excessif; qu'il fallait faire plus que survivre.

Hermione était une femme extraordinaire. Celui qu'elle aimerait aurait beaucoup de chance.

Remus était déterminé à ne pas laisser un tel trésor lui échapper.

Rassemblant son courage, il marcha jusqu'à Hermione et posa la main sur son épaule. Elle leva le visage vers lui et il fut soulagé de constater qu'elle ne pleurait pas.

« Rentrons à la maison, tu veux bien? »

Elle fit « oui » de la tête. Il l'entoura de son bras, d'une manière possessive.

« Tu es fâché? » demanda-t-elle.

« Bien sûr que non. Nous sommes pareils, tous les deux. Nous n'oublions pas ceux que nous avons aimés. »

Il avait mis la phrase au passé. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux.

« Les lycanthropes n'ont qu'un seul amour durant leur existence. »

« Qui t'a dit ça? »

« Je l'ai lu. »

« Les livres ne contiennent pas toute la vérité du monde. »

Remus souriait. Hermione, surprise, pensa qu'il était séduisant quand il souriait, et qu'il dégageait une grande bonté. Avec toutes ses qualités morales, même s'il était un loup-garou, il était l'être le plus humain qu'elle ait jamais rencontré.

A l'extérieur du cimetière, ils se préparèrent à transplaner. Remus serra Hermione contre lui, et adressa un dernier regard aux tombes que l'on apercevait entre les arbres. « Je n'ai pas osé lui montrer... Mais il faut qu'elle m'aime. Tu n'as pas le droit de la garder, Ron. Elle est à moi désormais. »

HPHPHPHP

Hermione savait pertinemment ce que l'on pensait d'elle. Une intello, dévoreuse de livres, peu douée pour la vie réelle. Quelqu'un de froid, tranquille et peu romanesque, quelqu'un qui contrôlait parfaitement ses sentiments.

A Poudlard, déjà, telle était sa réputation. En quatrième année, l'année du tournoi des Trois Sorciers et aussi année des ragots, cancans et rumeurs en tout genres, ses camarades Griffondors s'étonnaient de son indifférence face aux attaques qu'elle subissait. Plus tard, alors que la guerre faisait rage, son calme légendaire lui avait valu le respect de tous les membres de l'Ordre du Phénix. Ron lui-même, qui était la personne la plus proche d'elle, lui avait reproché sa froideur à maintes reprises.

Elle cachait extrêmement bien son jeu.

Elle savait que, à l'intérieur, elle avait un caractère tourmenté, passionné, porté aux sentiments violents. Il avait fallu la mort de Ron pour éteindre en elle la flamme, pour pétrifier ses sensations et l'emprisonner dans un état proche de la léthargie affective.

Doucement, lentement, elle sentait qu'elle s'éveillait.

Pour l'instant, elle devait se concentrer sur la tâche qui lui tenait à cœur. Elle reprit une nouvelle fois ses notes sur la potion Tue-loup. Elle savait qu'elle était sur la bonne voie, mais elle enrageait de progresser si lentement. Ses collègues lui avaient conseillé d'être patiente; il faudrait sûrement des années... Mais Hermione était résolue à ne pas attendre aussi longtemps pour soulager les souffrances de Remus.

La morsure d'un loup-garou modifiait l'ADN de la victime. C'était ce traumatisme qui créait un nouveau lycanthrope. La pleine lune avait une influence sur ce sang infecté: les cellules se modifiaient de façon erratique, et la transformation avait lieu. La potion Tue-loup agissait sur le sang mais, en contrariant le comportement « naturel » des cellules, elle provoquait douleur et épuisement, comme une chimiothérapie.

Hermione prit un flacon et en agita distraitement le liquide rouge. C'était le sang de Remus. Il l'avait autorisée à en prélever autant qu'elle voulait, avant, après et pendant la pleine lune. Cela devait faire progresser ses recherches.

Un ADN de lycanthrope, en contact avec un ADN humain, infectait ce dernier...

Hermione, machinalement, repoussa une boucle échappée de son chignon.

Question stupide: que se passait-il lorsque deux ADN infectés entraient en contact?

Elle prit une seconde fiole de sang, celle d'un autre loup-garou. Dans une éprouvette, elle le mélangea au sang de Remus. Puis elle entreprit d'extraire la formule d'ADN.

A sa grande surprise, elle obtint un ADN différent. Le sang de Remus s'était modifié au contact de l'autre.

Une inspiration la saisit et elle se précipita dans le bureau de sa collègue, et ancienne condisciple de Poudlard, Padma Patil.

« J'ai besoin que tu me rendes un grand service. »

Padma, celle des jumelles qui était à Serdaigle, avait choisi elle aussi le domaine des potions pour exercer ses grandes facultés intellectuelles. Elle leva sur Hermione un air interrogateur.

« Voilà. La pleine lune est dans deux jours. Je serai avec Remus. Pendant ce temps, je voudrais que tu analyses le sang de cette fiole, toutes les quatre heures, et que tu notes toutes les modifications. Tu veux bien? »

« Certainement, dit Padma. Tu as encore changé la potion Tue-loup? »

« Pas cette fois. Je tente quelque chose de parfaitement idiot. Ce sera une perte de temps, mais j'ai besoin d'explorer cette piste. »

Padma lui sourit d'un air rassurant.

« Je comprends. »

Elle prit le flacon et le posa bien en évidence sur le présentoir de son bureau.

HPHPHPHP

Hermione avait appris à redouter la progression du cycle lunaire. Elle appréhendait la pleine lune au moins autant que Remus, à présent. Auparavant, comme la plupart des gens, elle aurait été incapable de dire si la lune était actuellement pleine, en demi, en quart, montante ou descendante. Elle s'en moquait comme d'une guigne et laissait ces considérations aux agités comme Sibylle Trelawney.

On voyait la lune différemment quand elle rendait votre mari si malade.

Après deux jours de tourments, passés à veiller Remus à son chevet, Hermione sentait son angoisse se dissiper enfin. Remus ouvrait les yeux et se redressait avec précaution, en repoussant les draps. Elle lui tendit une tasse de café chaud et très sucré, comme il l'aimait. Remus lui sourit et, avant qu'elle l'ait interrogé, la rassura:

« Je vais bien. »

« Tu dis toujours ça. »

« Parce que c'est la vérité. J'ai gardé forme humaine, je n'ai fait de mal à personne, je n'ai pas trop souffert. Tout est pour le mieux. »

« Quand tu dis ce genre de choses, je ne sais pas si je vais me mettre à rire ou à pleurer. »

Tout en parlant, elle ouvrait les rideaux. Un rayon de soleil tomba sur ses cheveux lâchés. Il semblait soudain qu'une cascade d'or descendait par vagues dans son dos.

Hermione vit les yeux de Remus s'écarquiller. Elle en devina la raison. L'espace d'une seconde, elle avait lu dans ses yeux calmes une admiration profonde. Il la trouvait belle, elle le savait maintenant.

Se sentant plus joyeuse qu'elle n'avait été depuis longtemps, elle s'apprêta à rejoindre son laboratoire.

Son premier acte fut de frapper au bureau de Padma. Celle-ci l'accueillit avec un sourire compatissant.

« Désolée, Hermione. Un coup pour rien. La formule d'ADN n'a pas bougé. »

Hermione se figea, stupéfaite.

« Comment ça? Aucun changement à la pleine lune? »

« Absolument rien. Quoi? Pourquoi ris-tu? »

« C'est un sang de loup-garou dans ce flacon, Padma! Il aurait _dû_ se modifier à la pleine lune! »

Sans attendre de commentaires, Hermione sortit comme un tourbillon et se précipita dans l'escalier.

HPHPHPHP

Au milieu de ses livres, Remus avait intercalé une photo de Tonks. Il la prit entre ses doigts, se rappelant qu'il ne l'avait pas regardée depuis un moment. Tonks, cheveux verts et robe fuschia, lui fit de grands signes enthousiastes; elle s'approcha trop près de l'objectif et, d'un geste involontaire, l'envoya valser.

Remus sourit. Il trouvait du charme à sa maladresse chronique, même s'il s'en agaçait parfois. En revanche, il n'avait jamais pu s'habituer à ses excentricités vestimentaires et capillaires. Tonks était aussi fantasque et spontanée qu'il était introverti. Elle s'était éprise de lui, sans qu'il comprît bien pourquoi. Il s'était longtemps tenu sur la réserve, puis avait ouvert son cœur. Tonks et lui avaient constitué un couple surprenant, mais comme le disait le dicton, les contraires s'attiraient parfois.

La dernière bataille avait tout détruit. Remus avait connu des moments atroces, faits de révolte, de désespoir, et s'étonnait presque d'avoir survécu à tant de souffrance. Machinalement, il avait repris son existence solitaire et résignée. Il était écrit qu'il ne serait jamais heureux.

Puis Hermione avait pris une place croissante dans sa vie. Ils avaient besoin l'un de l'autre. Ils s'étaient mariés.

Et si, au lieu d'être la conclusion de leur histoire, ce mariage n'était que le début?

Remus rangea la photo. Pendant quelque temps, il s'était reproché ses sentiments croissants pour Hermione, comme une trahison envers Nymphadora. A présent, il avait cessé de lutter. Il acceptait ce qu'il ressentait, et il était déterminé à ne pas gâcher sa deuxième chance de bonheur.

Il consulta sa montre. Hermione était très en retard ce soir, et elle ne l'en avait pas averti. Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes. Il hésita: devait-il tenter de la contacter à son travail? Il risquait de tomber à un mauvais moment et de la déranger. En outre, il ne savait pas trop si elle verrait son initiative d'un bon oeil.

Il n'eut pas à hésiter longtemps. Hermione fit son entrée quelques minutes plus tard, les yeux brillants d'excitation.

« Désolée, désolée, j'ai bien vu qu'il était tard mais je n'ai pas pu me libérer plus tôt », dit-elle, volubile, en ôtant rapidement son manteau et en le jetant sur une chaise.

Elle vint s'asseoir sur le tapis, à ses pieds. Il la regardait avec surprise: ce mélange d'exubérance et de détermination lui rappelait l'adolescente qu'il avait connue à Poudlard.

« Que se passe-t-il? »

« J'ai fait une découverte, ce matin, et j'en ai parlé à mon directeur de recherches. Nous avons passé la journée à discuter et à établir des protocoles de tests. »

Remus, très intéressé, se pencha en avant.

« C'est à propos de la potion? »

« Non. Mais peut-être, je dis bien peut-être, que tu n'auras plus besoin d'avaler des potions un de ces jours. Peut-être que nous avons trouvé un moyen de te guérir de la lycanthropie. »

Remus sentit un espoir fou l'envahir. Il connaissait suffisamment Hermione pour savoir qu'elle ne parlerait pas en l'air. Il se força à garder un ton mesuré:

« On ne peut pas guérir. On peut juste espérer contrôler les conséquences. »

Têtue, Hermione secoua la tête.

« Moi je parle de guérir. Lorsque j'ai mis ton sang en contact avec celui d'un autre loup-garou, sa formule s'est modifiée, et n'a subi aucun changement lors de la pleine lune suivante. »

« Ce qui veut dire? »

« Un sang de loup-garou affecte le sang d'un homme par morsure. Un sang de loup-garou sur un sang déjà contaminé... Eh bien, je ne veux pas m'avancer, parce qu'il faudrait le tester _in_ _vivo_... Mais je crois que cela pourrait inverser le processus. Rendre un ADN totalement humain au loup-garou. »

« Ce serait si simple que ça? » articula Remus lentement.

« Moi aussi, j'ai du mal à le croire. Cela marche en éprouvette. Nous testerons sur des chauves-souris dès demain. Puis il faudra bien sûr procéder à des tests sur de vrais lycanthropes... »

« Sur moi, dit spontanément Remus. Je serai le cobaye. »

Hermione le regarda avec horreur.

« Certainement pas! »

« Oh si! La lycanthropie est une malédiction. Si je peux aider à sauver mes semblables, je n'hésiterais pas. »

« Je ne veux pas courir ce risque. Et s'il y avait de graves effets secondaires? Des séquelles irréversibles? »

Remus eut un rire bref.

« Il faudra bien essayer la théorie sur quelqu'un, un jour ou l'autre. Qui choisiras-tu? Je ne pense pas que les volontaires se bousculeront. Les lycanthropes tiennent à la vie autant que n'importe qui, et je ne parle même pas de ceux qui ne veulent pas guérir parce qu'ils aiment ce qu'ils sont! »

Alors que Hermione le regardait, muette, son enthousiasme envolé, il prit sa main et la porta à ses lèvres.

« Je sais que tu feras tout ce qu'il faudra pour que l'expérience fonctionne. J'ai confiance en toi. »

(à suivre)


	3. Chapter 3

_Merci mille fois pour vos compliments et vos encouragements! Je suis très touchée!_

_Je poste aujourd'hui le dernier chapitre. Ce fut une fic courte, écrite pour m'amuser (je m'amuse à faire souffrir Remus, je suis comme ça, moi...) mais j'espère qu'elle vous plaira quand même!_

_

* * *

__Chapitre 3_

Toutes les supplications et exhortations du monde n'avaient eu aucune influence sur Remus. Il restait fermement décidé à servir de cobaye dans l'expérience qu'allait tenter les chercheurs.

Le directeur de recherches d'Hermione était Horace Slughorn, son ancien professeur à Poudlard durant sa sixième et sa septième année. Après avoir quitté Poudlard, il n'avait pu se résoudre à prendre sa retraite et il avait accepté un poste à l'Institut. Il se réjouissait que Remus se soit porté volontaire. S'il espérait sincèrement guérir la lycanthropie, il comptait aussi en tirer gloire. Il ne serait pas un Serpentard, sans cela... Il félicita Remus de son courage et lui fit aménager une chambre dans une des pièces de l'IEP.

Hermione ne quittait plus guère son laboratoire. Son côté scientifique savait bien que les tests sur un loup-garou vivant étaient indispensables. Son côté sentimental avait peur des conséquences pour Remus. Elle multipliait les expériences préalables pour limiter les risques, mais son angoisse montait chaque jour un peu plus. S'ils commettaient la moindre erreur, Remus mourrait.

La date fatidique fut fixée: quelques jours avant la prochaine pleine lune. Horace Slughorn était très confiant, contrairement à Hermione.

Elle se chargea d'expliquer à Remus ce qui l'attendait.

« Nous allons t'injecter du sang de loup-garou, en très petite dose. Si cela produit le même effet que dans nos tests précédents, ton ADN va se modifier, se réécrire totalement. »

« Et un nouveau Remus surgira? » plaisanta-t-il.

Hermione s'obligea à sourire.

« Nous espérons plutôt l'ancien Remus. Celui que tu étais avant d'être mordu. Cela a bien marché sur les chauves-souris et les singes, et ils n'ont pas semblé trop souffrir pendant la transformation. J'espère qu'il en sera de même pour toi. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Hermione se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas crier: « Bien sûr que je m'inquiète, espèce d'inconscient! Je suis ta femme! » Elle devait garder son sang-froid, dans son intérêt à elle, et à lui également.

Slughorn fit son entrée. Il portait une seringue.

« Vous êtes prêt, monsieur Lupin? Pas de doute de dernière minute? »

« Aucun doute, pour le bien de la science. »

« Excellent! Je voudrais que tout le monde ait votre état d'esprit. »

Hermione marmonna quelque chose d'indistinct et se détourna pour ne pas voir l'injection.

Puis elle scruta le visage de Remus. Slughorn faisait de même. Remus parut gêné d'être fixé ainsi.

« Eh bien quoi? »

« Tu ne sens rien? » questionna Hermione.

« Non. »

Les minutes passèrent. Remus ne ressentait rien de particulier. Hermione luttait contre le désappointement. Slughorn pointa sa baguette sur Remus et jeta un sort de diagnostic; celui-ci ne révéla rien.

« Il faut attendre », dit Hermione.

« Je suis partisan de lui injecter une nouvelle dose de sang contaminé », répliqua son directeur.

« C'est un grand risque! Si la dose est trop forte... »

Slughorn se tourna vers l'homme allongé.

« Qu'en dites-vous? »

Remus n'hésita pas:

« Je suis déjà allé trop loin pour reculer. Faites une autre injection. »

« Remus! » cria Hermione, désespérée.

Il tourna vers elle son regard serein.

« Tout se passera bien, je le sens. J'ai un grand espoir en moi. »

Hermione baissa la tête, et ne dit rien d'autre quand Horace Slughorn prit la deuxième seringue.

La nouvelle dose de sang de loup-garou parut ne pas faire plus d'effet que la première. Slughorn pinça les lèvres de dépit.

« Nous avons fait une erreur dans la procédure. Il faut tout reprendre à zéro. »

« Je suis désolé... », commença Remus.

Soudain il ferma les yeux et s'écroula en arrière sur le lit. Frénétique, Hermione se précipita pour chercher le pouls à son poignet. Le coeur battait à un rythme élevé, ce qui la terrifia. La respiration semblait normale, toutefois.

Slughorn renouvela le sort de diagnostic.

« Les molécules de sang éclatent, comme prévu. Cette fois la transformation est en cours. »

Le visage de Remus se crispa sous la douleur. Il se mit à gémir et à se débattre dans d'incontrôlables convulsions.

« Il souffre! Dit Hermione avec affolement. Donnez-lui quelque chose! »

« C'est impossible. Toute substance étrangère entraverait le processus. »

Le raisonnement était implacable. Hermione serra les poings, et ses ongles labourèrent férocement ses paumes. Slughorn ajouta, plus gentiment:

« L'épreuve est pénible, mais il survivra. Tous les cobayes ont survécu. Soyez courageuse. Je repasserai dans un moment. »

Il sortit. Tout ce que pouvait faire Hermione, hormis noter les réactions de son mari, était de s'asseoir et d'attendre.

Elle savait ce qui se passait. Les changements étaient radicaux dans le corps de Remus. Le choc sanguin transformait les cellules infectées par les gènes de la lycanthropie. La souffrance que Remus endurait n'était pas surprenante, mais n'en était pas plus supportable pour autant. Par chance, Remus avait perdu conscience et n'en garderait aucun souvenir.

C'était l'idée d'Hermione. C'était elle qui avait déclenché tout ça. La culpabilité la rongeait. Elle aurait tout donné pour le soulager, pour souffrir à sa place.

Elle s'allongea près de lui dans le lit et le prit dans ses bras. Au début, il ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte, puis ses convulsions se calmèrent. Il continua à gémir et à trembler, mais sa douleur était moins flagrante.

Hermione le berça. « Je suis là, Remus. Je suis là. Tiens bon, je t'en prie, mon amour. » Ses propres mots la surprirent, ouis elle ne cessa de les redire. « Mon amour. Remus, mon amour. »

Horace Slughorn revint. Il regarda sa jeune étudiante sans faire de commentaires. Le sort de diagnostic lui dit que le processus se déroulait selon ses espérances.

Hermione le laissa repartir sans un mot, posa la tête contre les cheveux de Remus et ferma les yeux. Elle attendait.

HPHPHPHP

Remus dormait. Hermione vérifia qu'il s'agissait bien d'un sommeil naturel et non d'un coma. Il dormit une dizaine d'heures, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il fut surpris de se découvrir dans les bras de Hermione.

« Comment te sens-tu? » demanda-t-elle aussitôt.

« Epuisé. Comme si j'avais couru un marathon. »

Hermione esquissa un sourire.

« Dis-moi où en est l'expérience? » demanda Remus.

Hermione, retrouvant son efficacité, lui préleva un peu de sang dans le pli du coude. Elle appela Padma, qui emporta le tube au laboratoire. Hermione, angoissée, se mordilla la lèvre.

« J'espère que tout ça n'a pas été fait en vain. Franchement, je ne recommencerai pas. »

Remus, les traits tirés et les yeux mi-clos, trouva la force de rire.

« C'est à moi d'en décider, non? »

« Oh non! S'exclama Hermione, soudain furieuse. J'ai aussi mon mot à dire! Si cette fois ne marche pas, tu ne seras pas le cobaye des tentatives suivantes, tu peux me croire. Je suis ta femme! »

Remus la regarda, interloqué.

« Je croyais que tu voulais faire avancer la recherche sur la lycanthropie, par-dessus tout. »

« Sûrement pas à ton détriment! »

Remus tendit la main et la posa contre sa joue. Elle s'abandonna contre lui, et ils se regardèrent au fond des yeux. Hermione, la première, se pencha et déposa un baiser léger sur ses lèvres.

Ce moment précieux fut interrompu par l'irruption de Horace Slughorn. Excité, il agita le flacon rempli du liquide rouge.

« Grande nouvelle! Votre formule sanguine est différente, monsieur Lupin! »

Hermione sauta hors du lit.

« L'ADN s'est modifié? »

« Absolument! »

Remus n'osait y croire.

« Est-ce que je suis guéri? »

Il y eut un moment de gêne. Avant que son directeur ne se lance dans une interminable explication, Hermione prit les devants.

« Nous n'en savons rien. Il faut attendre la prochaine pleine lune. Nous verrons bien si tu deviens loup-garou ou non. »

Remus se rembrunit. Hermione ajouta, optimiste:

« Mais ton ADN s'est modifié, c'est très bon signe! »

« Votre femme a raison, dit Slughorn. Toutefois, ne crions pas victoire trop tôt. Vous allez rester ici jusqu'à la fin de la période critique, sous surveillance. »

Remus voulut protester mais renonça.

« Comme vous voulez », dit-il, résigné.

Horace Slughorn hocha la tête avec satisfaction et se tourna vers Hermione.

« Puis-je vous dire quelques mots? »

Elle le suivit dans le couloir. Slughorn prit un air grave.

« Naturellement, vous comprenez que nous devrons être très prudents lors de la pleine lune. Il est très possible que la transformation ait lieu quand même. J'isolerai Remus dans une pièce spéciale où il ne fera de mal à personne. »

Hermione n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Si je vous suis bien, vous avez l'intention de le boucler dans une cage, au cas où! »

« N'exagérons rien. Ecoutez, je sais que vous aimez follement votre époux, mais jusqu'à preuve du contraire, il reste un loup-garou. »

Vous aimez follement votre époux.

Hermione resta muette, comme pétrifiée. Horace Slughorn lui adressa un sourire encourageant et disparut dans le couloir.

HPHPHPHP

Dire que Remus s'inquiétait était un doux euphémisme. Il n'avait jamais été si angoissé de sa vie. Dans quelques heures, la nuit tomberait, éclairée par la pleine lune.

Le moment de vérité.

Il saurait alors s'il avait eu raison d'espérer. Mais s'il échouait, tout espoir serait détruit. Il doutait d'avoir le courage de revivre cette épreuve. La douleur avait été terrible, et il en gardait quelques séquelles. Il se sentait si faible qu'il ignorait s'il supporterait la transformation en loup-garou.

Il y avait pire que la souffrance: l'épreuve que cela représentait pour Hermione de le voir dans cet état. Il voyait bien que l'angoisse la rendait folle, et qu'elle contenait difficilement ses larmes.

Slughorn l'avait installé dans une petite pièce sans fenêtre dont il avait fait ôter les meubles. Il l'avait prévenu que la porte serait verrouillée jusqu'au lendemain matin. Remus savait qu'il ne pourrait ainsi faire de mal à personne, s'il se transformait, et cela le rassurait un peu.

Hermione émit encore des réserves.

« Il n'y aura personne non plus si tu as besoin d'aide. »

« Tout ira bien, dit-il sereinement. Tu le constateras toi-même demain matin. »

« Espèce de Griffondor têtu... »

Hermione fit quelques pas pour s'éloigner, puis revint en arrière et donna un fougueux baiser à Remus.

Avant qu'il n'ait pu réagir, elle était repartie.

Remus entra dans la pièce qui lui était réservée, vérifia qu'il y avait eau et nourriture, et alla s'asseoir sur le sac de couchage. Il entendit la porte se verrouiller derrière lui.

Il se demanda dans quel état il serait à l'ouverture demain matin.

HPHPHPHP

Hermione se tenait à côté de son directeur de recherches quand il lança _Alohomora_ sur la porte. Qu'y avait-il de l'autre côté?

Remus endormi, épuisé par sa transformation en loup-garou, le corps couvert de ses propres griffures, ses vêtements déchirés sur le sol? Ou Remus... mort?

La porte tourna et révéla Remus, assis tranquillement, les bras croisés.

« Bonjour », dit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione bondit vers lui, soulagée.

« Tu vas bien? Merci Seigneur! » dit-elle en l'étreignant brièvement.

Elle palpa inconsciemment les vêtements intacts, et parut presque incrédule.

« Aucune transformation, dit Remus, radieux. Je n'arrivais pas à y croire! »

« Félicitation, monsieur Lupin, dit Slughorn. Je crois pouvoir vous déclarer guéri! »

Remus prit une profonde inspiration avant de hocher la tête. Folle de joie, Hermione lui sauta au cou. Il la serra dans ses bras, et elle réalisa qu'il pleurait. Il avait souffert de la lycanthropie pendant plus de trente ans. Il était enfin libéré.

Horace Slughorn toucha légèrement le bras de Remus.

« Je vous attends au labo pour un examen médical, monsieur Lupin. Prenez votre temps. »

Il laissa seuls les deux époux.

« J'ai de la peine à réaliser », dit Hermione, la joue contre l'épaule de Remus.

« Et moi donc... franchement, c'était une expérience horrible. Mais je ne me suis jamais senti autant aimé. »

Hermione ne fuit pas le regard qui la cherchait. Elle se contenta de faire un petit sourire qui donna un charme mutin à sa physionomie. Remus caressa les boucles satinées, puis la peau blanche et douce comme un lys.

« Tu m'as ensorcelé. Je t'appartiens, corps et âme. »

Dans les yeux si merveilleusement expressifs de sa femme, Remus lut qu'elle le croyait et, mieux encore, qu'elle répondait à son amour.

Heureux comme il ne l'avait jamais été, Remus sentit que sa vie venait de prendre un cours inattendu, pour le meilleur.

HPHPHPHP

Un mois plus tard, Remus prononça un discours de remerciement lors de la cérémonie qui vit remettre l'Ordre de Merlin à Nymphadora Tonks. Il évoqua son épouse décédée avec pudeur et émotion. Les témoins l'applaudirent chaleureusement. Il fit un salut un peu gêné et descendit de l'estrade. Plusieurs personnes vinrent le féliciter, non tant pour l'hommage rendu à Tonks que pour sa guérison spectaculaire. Remus avait fait la couverture de la _Gazette du_ _Sorcier_ et des revues sur les innovations magiques. Il croulait sous les propositions d'emploi; et il savait déjà laquelle il accepterait.

Il marcha vers Minerva McGonagall. La digne sorcière était désormais à la tête de Poudlard. Elle posa un regard presque maternel sur Remus, son ancien Griffondor.

« Très beau discours, mon jeune ami. »

Il retint un sourire. Il savait que Minerva le voyait toujours comme un garçon de quinze ans, aux doigts tachés d'encre.

« Merci beaucoup, Minerva. Je me demandais... Votre proposition tient toujours? »

« Le poste de Défense contre les Forces du Mal? Absolument. »

« Alors je l'accepte. »

« Merveilleux! »

L'année où il avait enseigné avait été la plus enrichissante de son existence. Il se réjouissait de reprendre ce métier.

« Naturellement, poursuivit Minerva, Hermione pourra vivre avec vous et utiliser notre réseau de cheminées pour se rendre à Londres. »

Elle fit une pause et, d'une voix un peu incertaine, demanda:

« Tout va bien avec Hermione? Elle ne s'est pas formalisée de votre intervention d'aujourd'hui? »

« Pas du tout », la rassura Remus.

Il regarda en direction de sa femme, en grande conversation avec Harry Potter. Il les vit rire tous les deux.

« Je garderai toujours un tendre souvenir de Nymphadora, mais je ne la pleurerai plus. J'ai épousé Hermione et je lui dois tout mon amour. Elle en est parfaitement digne, et elle sait ce qu'elle représente pour moi. »

« Il était temps », dit soudain une voix brusque.

Severus Snape s'était approché sans un bruit. Il darda un regard flegmatique sur Remus.

« Ai-je bien deviné en pensant que nous serons de nouveau collègues? »

« Tu as bien deviné, Severus. »

« Tant mieux pour les élèves qui auront enfin un professeur décent. Tant pis pour moi qui vais devoir te supporter. Au moins suis-je débarrassé de la corvée de potion Tue-loup. »

Remus esquissa un sourire. Voilà toutes les félicitations qu'il recevrait de Severus pour sa guérison! Il fronça soudain les sourcils.

« Que signifie ta réflexion: il était temps? »

« Cela signifie qu'il y a déjà bien longtemps que tu aurais dû cesser ce culte excessif de ton épouse. Et réaliser que miss Granger est bien supérieure à Nymphadora Tonks, malgré tout le respect que je dois à sa mémoire... »

Remus soutint calmement le regard sombre.

« Tu as raison. J'aurais dû le réaliser il y a longtemps. C'est à présent chose faite. »

Snape hocha la tête.

« Parfait. »

Il ne dit plus rien. Remus reporta le regard sur Hermione, toujours en discussion avec Harry. Elle avait un air tranquille et serein. Elle lui avait dit qu'elle était heureuse et il la croyait. Elle avait relégué Ron dans ses souvenirs, comme il avait fait avec Tonks.

Ils s'étaient mariés il y a plusieurs mois, mais leur vraie union commençait maintenant.

FIN

* * *


End file.
